Peek Into the Past
by Sentimental Star
Summary: **COMPLETE** AU. Obi-Wan and his Master are on a vacation to a small planet called Grecia. There Obi-Wan discovers something that may just alter the course of his future...--SEQUEL TO A BOND STRONGER THAN ANY OTHER-- --NO Slash--


TITLE: Peek Into the Past  
  
AUTHOR: Sentimental Star  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ::pouts:: Darn! ::goes on sullenly:: or anything or anyone else that you recognize. George Lucas, George Lucas, Jude Watson, Jude Watson, these people own them. ::brightens a little:: But at least I get to borrow them!  
  
SUMMARY: Non-slash, H/C. Obi-Wan Kenobi, 16-year-old Padawan to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, goes to the small planet of Grecia on a "vacation" with his Master after the events that transpired on New Apoloson (see A Bond Stronger Than Any Other). He discovers something there that could completely change the course of his life . . .  
  
SERIES: No, at least, not yet.  
  
RATING: PG/PG-13  
  
TIME: 9 years Pre-TPM  
  
SPOILERS: None that I know of.  
  
WARNINGS: None  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please! Review at Fanfiction.net or send to ecrivain16@yahoo.com  
  
ARCHIVES: Fanfiction.net, JAFD, all others please e-mail me!  
  
A/N: Let's see . . . this is the sequel to A Bond Stronger Than Any Other although it can also be read as a stand-alone piece. To Sheleigh Adliene: thanks for your suggestions and for inspiring me to write this fic. Don't worry, I plan to use your tips in another fic, possibly a sequel to this if readers would like one. To everyone: I'm truly sorry if this isn't the greatest fic, it's only my second piece of JA fanfiction. Please R&R!  
  
//telepathy//  
  
/personal thoughts/  
  
memories  
  
"No! NO!"  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn thrashed awake, his student's choked, frantic cries slicing into even his deep sleep. "What? What? Padawan, what's wrong?" Qui-Gon pressed as he flipped onto his side to look at the boy in a nearby bed.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was violently tossing in his bunk on the space liner, crying out and sobbing quietly. The Jedi Master threw his blankets back, grabbed his robe, and quickly made his way to the young Jedi's side.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of the boy's bunk and gently restraining Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon concentrated on their bond. //Obi-Wan,// he called mentally.  
  
The boy's erratic movements calmed somewhat. The older man felt his turmoil lessen. //Padawan, wake up. It's only a dream, everything's all right,// Qui-Gon soothed.  
  
Obi-Wan's tear-filled eyes shot open. He gave a soft, thick gasp of "Master!" and flew at him.  
  
Surprised, Qui-Gon toppled backwards into the wall with the sixteen-year-old boy hanging onto him for dear life. Trembling and crying, Obi-Wan buried his face in the Jedi's shoulder.  
  
Qui-Gon leaned down and kissed his student's damp cheek, continuously rubbing Obi-Wan's back and sending waves of love and reassurance over their link. "Shhh," he soothed, pressing his cheek against the boy's soft ginger hair. "Shhh."  
  
Gradually, Obi-Wan cried himself back to sleep, still clinging to Qui-Gon like there wouldn't be another tomorrow. Allowing the young Jedi to hold onto him, the Jedi Master slipped his robe off and covered his protégé with it. After a few moments, Qui-Gon decided that it would be easier for Obi-Wan to sleep if he were laying down in his bunk. But when he tried to disengage himself from the boy's tenacious grip, however, Obi-Wan stubbornly refused to budge, instead tightening his arms around the older man.  
  
An amused smile flitted across Qui-Gon's lips. /He's headstrong even when he's asleep./  
  
As if in response, Obi-Wan stirred and snuggled a little closer to him.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head in faint disbelief and shifted into a more comfortable position.  
  
They were beginning a much need "vacation" to a small planet called Grecia. Although he had recovered---mostly---from Tahl's death, the Council thought he needed some time alone with his Padawan, the only one who had been able to draw the older man out of his misery. It was not an official vacation, considering that the Council---doubtless on his best friend, Mace Windu's, urging---had sent them and he had not requested it. Roughly thirteen years before, an envoy of Jedi Knights and Masters had been sent there. Not many had been born on the planet, even though Grecians seemed to have a natural affinity for both the Living and Unifying Force.  
  
Qui-Gon had been one of the newly appointed Masters on that mission. The Jedi had been sent to negotiate a treaty between a very large Resistance and an invading alien race who had been fighting for over fifteen years and had at last agreed to sit down and make peace. Two weeks produced a seemingly just and fruitful treaty. The night of the official signing there was a party. Grecians and Vuu Jardons (the aliens) joined together for a night of celebrating, for the new generations of each race had wanted peace from the time they'd watched their parents and grandparents fight. While the assistants saw the Jedi off, the leaders of both the Resistance and Vuu Jardons were at the party. There was an explosion. It was heard and felt for miles. All three groups knew that it was centered at city hall where the celebration was taking place.  
  
Neither side blamed the other---to the grateful relief of all. Once checked out, it was determined that both leaders of the Resistance had been killed as well as one quarter of its members. The Vuu Jardons had suffered no less. Later that night, it was discovered that a third faction, who did not like the Vuu Jardons OR the Resistance had set the bomb.  
  
For two months, the Jedi lent their help and expertise in locating the enemy faction and later negotiating the treaty anew. They left a peaceful and content planet in their wake.  
  
So why then, other than for recuperation, did the Council send them on this mission? Qui-Gon sighed, absently running his hand over Obi-Wan's closely-cropped hair. And why were they so adamant about him taking his student? That went without saying.  
  
The Jedi Master sighed again. "For your sake, my Obi-Wan, I hope nothing happens," Qui-Gon murmured to the sleeping boy.  
  
Obi-Wan, sound asleep, gave no response except to further nestle against him. Qui-Gon wondered if it was actually the young Jedi doing the comforting and not he.  
  
/Probably,/ the Jedi Master thought fondly, smiling against his protégé's reddish-golden hair, for that was just like Obi-Wan.  
  
Kissing the top of the boy's head before leaning against the wall and shutting his eyes, Qui-Gon wondered for what seemed like the millionth time since New Apoloson how he could have nearly given up such a priceless gift.  
  
That was his last thought before sweet sleep washed over him.  
  
*************************  
  
"We welcome the Jedi to our planet. We haven't forgotten what you did thirteen years ago for us and we never will. The Jedi were of great value to us," the Human male greeted cheerfully in Basic. "My name is Devon Tiskrit and I am the assistant mayor of Nachia." He gestured to the city behind him.  
  
"Thank you, Your Honor," Qui-Gon replied as he and Obi-Wan bowed. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
The assistant mayor's features registered shock and delight and recognition when he heard Obi-Wan's name. "You're Lara's boy, aren't you?" Devon asked excitedly. Instead of waiting for an answer, to the visible shock of the Jedi, the assistant dropped into a graceful Grecian bow. "It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you."  
  
Flustered, Obi-Wan reached out and touched the young man's shoulder. Blushing he told Devon, "This really isn't necessary, sir. Please stand up."  
  
Devon did as he was told, his face aglow. "I must inform the mayor right away. She is Erik's sister and will be delighted to know you are here."  
  
Obi-Wan merely nodded and smiled, shrinking close to Qui-Gon, his cheeks still flaming.  
  
The Jedi Master slipped his hand into the boy's and gave it a gentle squeeze. //It's all right, Padawan,// he reassured him.  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed his hand back, but did not let go. //I know, Master, but I'm so nervous,// the boy responded.  
  
Qui-Gon frowned slightly. This usually was not a good thing. //Why, child?// he asked gently.  
  
His student shook his head. //I'm not sure, Qui-Gon.//  
  
//All right.// The Jedi Master decided now was NOT the time to recite his lesson on "keeping your concentration in the here and now where it belongs." Obi-Wan was obviously made uneasy by all this and seemed unusually clingy and quiet since his dream. Leaning closer, the older man murmured, "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Obi-Wan gave a short nod. "I think so, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon softly kissed his forehead. "Good," he whispered.  
  
If the boy hadn't been blushing before, he certainly was now. //What was that for?// he wanted to know.  
  
The Master smiled. //Just because.//  
  
Surprise played across the young Jedi's features and Qui-Gon thought guiltily, /I truly should have done this earlier./ Although he had been a great deal more affectionate and open towards Obi-Wan since New Apoloson, the boy never failed to be shocked when he did so.  
  
Surprise turned to astonishment as Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's emotions and received his thought. //No, Master; you didn't need to! Your other actions were enough.// He sent his memories of Qui-Gon after New Apoloson, and even before it, and sent his feelings of love, safety, and comfort via their link.  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at him, eyes tearing up. Obi-Wan simply smiled and stepped closer, pressing his face against the older man's chest and hugged him tightly. The Jedi Master returned the gesture, then stepped away as Devon finished his excited comm link conversation. He smiled apologetically at the Jedi. "Unfortunately, Tanya's busy at the moment, but she requests to have noon-meal with you later."  
  
Qui-Gon bowed. "We'd be honored to accept, sir." He straightened. "Is there a museum dedicated to the Resistance in this city, Your Honor? If we may, we'd like to see it."  
  
"Please, call me Devon. And yes, there is. You're in luck, we happen to have the biggest one right here in Nachia," Devon informed him. He tipped his head in Obi-Wan's direction. "I think you'll appreciate it, young Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Devon smiled at him, then turned back to Qui-Gon. "Master Jinn, I've been informed that you were especially instrumental in our struggle for peace, on behalf of our planet and myself, I thank you." He dropped into another Grecian bow, then straightened. "Both of you do us great honor by coming here, for pleasure as I understand it. You are free to travel where you will, although I would watch out for Tanya. She has a nasty habit of popping up where and when she is least expected."  
  
"She always has been good at that," Qui-Gon replied, his eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have duties to attend to. The Resistance Museum is the first building on the left when you enter the city, you can't miss it. For now, farewell," Devon finished. With one final bow, he left.  
  
Obi-Wan waited until Devon was out of sight before wheeling on Qui-Gon. "Okay, what's going on?" he demanded quietly.  
  
"I'm not sure, my Padawan. But perhaps we'll find some answers together, hmmm?" the Jedi Master answered, holding his hand out to the boy. Lara, Erik, Tanya. He knew they all had something to do with the Resistance, but why were they of such importance to him? And more importantly, what connection did they have to Obi-Wan? Then Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan was still standing there, looking at him as if he had taken leave of his senses.  
  
Indeed, at that moment, he wanted to know, "Who are you and what have you done with my Master?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you, young Imp," Qui-Gon retorted fondly, still holding his hand out to the boy.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned and slipped his hand into Qui-Gon's larger one. "That's better."  
  
Qui-Gon barely heard him for suddenly, at exactly the same instant Obi-Wan took his hand, memories hit him with a previously unknown ferocity, enough to send him to one knee. He did not feel Obi-Wan tugging at his arm, nor even feel his worried, insistent pressing on their bond. The teenager's frantic cries fell on deaf ears. The Jedi Master was completely immersed in the intensity and uncanny reality of the visions.  
  
An explosion. He is thrown to one knee and is struggling to support Xanatos. The boy, at sixteen, has been near explosions before, but never at such a close proximity. The other Masters are in much the same position as he. "Master!" Xanatos yelps, one of the rare occasions he has shown emotion.  
  
"It's all right, Xanatos," he says, and gets to his feet.  
  
Now they are running, the aides keeping stride without effort.  
  
When they are about halfway to the city hall, he suddenly feels something, a ripple of distress upsetting the delicate balance of the Force. The others have not felt it. He is sure. They would have mentioned something if they had. That means the Force has called to him and he alone must heed its call.  
  
After bidding Xanatos to stay with the rest of the Masters, he sets off on his own, going where the Force wills. It takes him through several narrow alley ways that twist and turn in all directions. About fifteen minutes later, he reaches a small, elegant house just off a park. It is night so he can't see much of anything, just enough to get a vague impression of what it must look like in the day.  
  
There is a light on in the house. He sees it as he pushes open the gate and hurries along the paved walkway. As he draws nearer, he sees the door. It is open and there is what appears to be a small bundle on the steps.  
  
He walks a little closer. The bundle moves. He begins to run. It is a small child, a boy, who is clutching a stuffed Wookie doll.  
  
Why the Force has brought him here remains a mystery as he squats down in front of the child. "Why are you out here by yourself?" he asks gently, so as not to frighten the child. When the boy goes still, but does not respond further, he decides to press the child a little more. "Young one." He touches the boy's hand before slowly tilting his face up. The child has been crying. Wide, innocent, expressive blue eyes tear up once more. "What can I do?" he asks softly, suddenly wanting to help this little child more than anything.  
  
"Help," comes the tremulous reply.  
  
In a split second decision, he sits beside the child and picks him up, settling the boy on his lap. "What's your name?"  
  
Turning to grab a fistful of his tunic, the child whispers, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, what's yours?"  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn," he answers through a throat gone tight with emotion, managing to smile down into the upturned face.  
  
Obi-Wan touches the lightsaber on his belt and quickly looks back up at him. Vivid blue eyes wobbling, the child whispers, almost disbelievingly, "Jedi. Mama said Jedi were here, said they were bad, would take me away, but you not bad."  
  
He shakes his head and smiles. "No, Obi-Wan, I'm not bad, none of us are. But where is she, your mother? What's her name?"  
  
"Mama named Lara, Papa is Erik, and Auntie is Tanya." Obi-Wan's lower lip trembles. "Mama and Papa dead, Auntie okay, but upset."  
  
Startled by this insight, he realizes, /This boy is STRONGLY Force-sensitive./ "How do you know this, young one?"  
  
Obi-Wan shrugs his small shoulders. "Feel things, LOTS of things, felt that." His voice drops. "Wish I didn't. Hurts. Don't like it."  
  
He surprises himself by cupping the child's face in both his hands. Obi-Wan's vivid blue eyes grow wider. "Young one, would you go with me if I told you where I come from could help you LIKE what you feel? Make it not hurt so much?"  
  
"Would you be there?" Obi-Wan asks hopefully.  
  
He chuckles. "Yes, my little friend, I will be there. It is my home."  
  
Obi-Wan nods. "I go with you."  
  
He stands up, holding the child securely against his chest. "Well then, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you have an adventure ahead of you. But first," he says, noticing the child's yawn and heavy-lidded eyes, "I know a certain you boy who needs to sleep."  
  
As he withdraws his hand, Obi-Wan catches it and holds onto it tightly, tiny hand over large one. "Tell Auntie?"  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan, I'll tell your aunt," he replies with a smile.  
  
Large, expressive blue eyes look into his midnight ones, fighting to stay open. "Take care of me?"  
  
In another sudden rush of emotion, he blinks back tears. "Oh, child, of course we will! Of course I will!"  
  
Another yawn. Obi-Wan's hand is still holding his. "Promise?" he whispers, eyelids fluttering close.  
  
He bends over, pressing his cool forehead gently against the small boy's. "Promise. For as long as I live and beyond, I promise to take care of you," he chokes out.  
  
In that single, brief moment, the present collides with the future, closing the gap between two time periods over space and years, forming a bond that can never be shattered, linking two very different people indefinitely.  
  
"Master!" a young man's far away voice entered Qui-Gon's frazzled mind, slowly drawing him back. He sounded frightened. "Master, if you don't snap out of it this instant I'm taking you to the infirmary!"  
  
//Is that a threat, Padawan?// Qui-Gon teased, coming to very abruptly. Obi-Wan was hand fast with him as he had been all those years ago.  
  
//MASTER!// the intense relief that came over their bond swamped Qui-Gon . . . leaving him completely unprepared for what happened next. Obi-Wan fairly tackled him, bursting into tears. "Oh, I was so worried about you! You went so deep into a trance that you weren't breathing for several minutes. I'd kill you, but then I'd loose you for sure."  
  
Qui-Gon continuously brushed his hand through Obi-Wan's closely-cropped, ginger hair. "Hush, son. I'm sorry I scared you so badly." Ragged sobs tore through the young body. Qui-Gon held him tightly against his chest, willing the unwanted tremors to calm. "This has something to do with your nightmare, doesn't it?" he asked gently.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded against his Master's chest.  
  
Qui-Gon drew back a little, wiping away his tears and caressing the boy's cheek. "Padawan . . . for as long as I live and beyond, I promise to take care of you."  
  
The young Jedi went completely still. At last he raised his head and whispered, "It was you, you found me."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, somewhat crookedly. "Yes, young one, it was me."  
  
Stunned by the affirmation of what he had somehow always known, Obi-Wan buried his face against Qui-Gon's neck.  
  
Reaching up, the Jedi Master smoothed the boy's hair. "Shhh, Obi-Wan," he breathed as the boy began to cry anew. "Shhh. Hush, my little one."  
  
The use of his Master's old title for him calmed Obi-Wan somewhat, which was amazing since he had not heard it in ten years and Qui-Gon was the only one who could say it with such tenderness and love.  
  
Qui-Gon felt blush creep up on his cheeks as he received the teenager's thoughts. Hiding his face in Obi-Wan's soft, tousled hair, Qui-Gon thought, /Force, what is it about this boy? He's always able to get through my shields, whether I want him to or not. He always brings out a side of me that I've kept concealed for years. He's only a young man, not even fully grown! But a young man that holds my heart in his pocket./  
  
Feeling the young Jedi go still against him once more, Qui-Gon realized, /Stars, I forgot my shields!/  
  
//I'm sorry, Master, I know I should have blocked it out, but . . . no, there's no good explanation. I'm sorry,// Obi-Wan apologized, somewhat hurriedly.  
  
Pressing his fingers gently against the boy's lips, though indeed not a sound came out of them, he advised him, //Shhh. It's all right. Maybe it was a better idea to let you know now instead of later, even thought the Council probably would rather I waited. But know, Obi-Wan, that is true and will remain so forever, no matter what.//  
  
Obi-Wan did not respond for a moment, when he did, it was all Qui-Gon could do to keep from crying. //Promise?//  
  
The Jedi Master bent his head and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead in a soft kiss. //Promise, for as long as I live and beyond.//  
  
The End!  
  
A/N: More mush. I sometimes wonder if that's the only way I can end my fics! ^_^ But anyway, what did you think? Was it an okay sequel? Should I write more? Please R&R! 


End file.
